AMOR MIO
by lupsss
Summary: Sam esta muy confundida con sus sentimientos hacia Danny y la forma en que el actúa cerca de ella…entonces para desahogarse ella compone una canción en un lugar significativo para ella…enfrente de la laguna del parque…sin saber que alguien más esta ahí…
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción: Sam esta muy confundida con sus sentimientos hacia Danny y la forma en que el actúa cerca de ella…entonces para desahogarse ella compone una canción en un lugar significativo para ella…enfrente de la laguna del parque…sin saber que alguien más esta ahí…**

Sam Manson estaba en la escuela con sus dos mejore amigos Tucker Foley y Danny Fenton/Phantom.

Sam no soportaba que Danny no pudiera ver que ella lo amaba.

Sam siempre buscaba una pista, una señal, una expresión en su rostro o en sus ojos azules que le dijera lo que el sentía por ella.

Sam miro por un instante a los ojos de Danny…pero solo consiguió confundirse más. Parecía como si el no supiera lo que ella realmente era.

Sam volvió a ver su libro y solo podía concentrarse en como decirle a Danny que lo quería…pero tenia la urgencia de ir afuera y gritarle al mundo que lo amaba.

"_Si tan solo el pudiera comprender que lo llevo aquí en mis sueños que mi mundo es para el" _Sam pensó.

Sam se sentía mal consigo misma, para ella Danny era diferente a todos, pero parecía que para el ella era solamente otra chica entre toda la gente.

Sam estuvo deprimida durante todo el día. Danny le pregunto varias, bueno ya, muchas veces si estaba bien y ella respondía que sí.

Después de la escuela Sam se fue directamente a su casa sin esperar a nadie.

"_Si me alejo de el por unos días tal vez logre olvidarlo"_

Sam entro a su casa y subió a su cuarto, para su sorpresa había una caja encima de su cama.

"¿Qué es esto?" se pregunto Sam en voz alta

Sam abrió la caja para descubrir que dentro había una guitarra (Acústica) negra muy bonita y una nota.

**(A/N: en este fic Sam sabe tocar guitarra!)**

"Querida Sam" Sam leyó la nota "espero que este regalo te ayude con tus problemas…escribe una canciones y con ella transmite lo que sientes"

La carta no estaba firmada, pero a Sam no le importo, tomo la guitarra y decidió irse al parque cerca del lago donde ella había conocido a Danny por primera vez. Ese sitio era simbólico para ella.

Sam llego y se sentó a escribir en el cuaderno que tenía…

"_Bien…ahora como podría yo empezar la canción…"_

Sam empezó a escribir.

Mientras que Danny patrullaba muy cerca de ahí y decidió ir al mismo lugar que Sam…

_**Es inútil, ya lo se  
**__**No soy solo lo que ves**_

Danny escucho una voz angelical (según su opinión) mientras se acercaba a ese lugar tan especial para el…

_**No me atrevo a decir nada  
**__**Me confunde tu mirada**_

Danny se acercó más para descubrir quien era la dueña de esa voz…

_**Soy así y así vuelo  
**__**Si no grito que te quiero**_

Cual fue su sorpresa cunado descubrió a su mejor amiga Sam Manson cantando y con una guitarra…

_**Cuantos cielos te daría  
**__**Sé que es una fantasía**_

Por la mente de Danny pasaron muchas preguntas, pero la más importante era… ¿sobre quien era la canción?

_**Amor mio si pudieras,  
**__**Si pudieras descubrir  
**__**Que te llevo aquí en mis sueños  
**__**Que mi mundo es para ti**_

Danny se sentía como la ira se iba apoderando de el…pero no sabia por que exactamente

_**Amor mio si pudieras  
**__**Si pudieras comprender  
**__**Para mi eres diferente  
**__**Yo una mas entre la gente**_

"_Para mi no, Sam" _Danny pensó _"Eres una chica única"_

_**Quiera ser que algún día  
**__**Si estas cerca todavía  
**__**Me persiga el sufrimiento  
**__**Puedas ver lo que yo siento**_

Danny seguía escuchando con cuidado.

"_No puedo creer que ella este sufriendo así por un chico" _pensó.

_**Soy así y así vuelo  
**__**Si no grito que te quiero  
**__**Cuantos cielos te daría  
**__**Sé que es una fantasía**_

Danny miro muy tristemente a Sam, ella amaba a alguien que parecía no amarla…

_**Amor mio si pudieras  
**__**Si pudieras comprender  
**__**Para mi eres diferente**_

_**Yo una mas entre la gente**_

_**Amor mioooo...**_

_**Oooooohh**_

_**Yah-ooooooaaaahhh**_

Danny volvió a mirar a Sam y luego supo lo que su corazón realmente sentía por ella…AMOR

_**Amor mio si pudieras  
**__**Si pudieras comprender  
**__**Para mi eres diferente  
**__**Yo una mas entre la gente.**_

_**Para ti...**_

Sam termino de cantar y Danny decidió aparecer.

"¿Sam?" Danny pregunto

Sam volteo a verlo…muy sorprendida.

"OH! Danny ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?" Sam pregunto

"Lo suficiente para saber que estas deprimida y…enamorada"

Danny se sentó a su lado.

"Sam…dime que te pasa"

Sam suspiro y miro hacia abajo.

"De lo que habla la canción"

Danny tomo a Sam gentilmente de su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara.

"Sam… ¿sobre quien era la canción?"

Sam no contesto y siguió mirando a Danny, finalmente decidió que ese era el mejor momento para decirle lo que sentía por el…

"Danny…la canción era para…" Sam comenzó "para…"

Danny la miro directamente a los ojos y noto que había algo que el nunca noto…sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, pero mas que nada de…AMOR…

"Para ti" Sam finalmente dijo

Danny la miro y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cunado por fin terminaron y se separaron Sam sonrió.

"Ósea que…"Sam medio preguntó

"Te amo Sam" dijo Danny

Sam sonrió y esta vez ella beso a Danny.

"Yo también te amo Danny"

Ambos se besaron como si dependieran de ello…y eso duro hasta que se quedaron sin respiración…y vivieron felices para siempre!

_**¡FIN!  
**_

**HOLA CHICOS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y PORFAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEW! **

**Bien a mi no me pertenece Danny Phantom…sin embargo Ana, mi amiga, dice que soy una otaku de Danny Phantom! Genial!**

**Bien eso es todo!**

**Feliz día y que Nocturno, ni ningún fantasma los moleste!**

**CIAO! :3 **


	2. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
